Friends
by ROCK and INSANE
Summary: Historia de la amistad de Rodolphus Lestrange y Bellatrix Black en o fueron fascinándose por las Artes Oscuras,juntos.El principio del matrimonio Lestrange,quienes fueron de los mas leales y fieles a Lord Voldemort.


**FRIENDS**

CAPITULO UNO:PROYECTOS Y EL PRINCIPIO

RODOLPHUS POV

-Van a realizar un proyecto junto con los de cuarto año-dijo el profesor Slughorn. Cientos de bufidos provenientes de mis compañeros llegaron a mis oídos. Yo también solté uno. Nunca fui de soportar a la gente menor que yo, era muy maduro para mi edad. Además que TODOS los de cuarto año eran bobos, insoportables y bochornosos. Actuaban como si tuvieran dieciocho años y era uno chiquillos de catorce. Sabía todo eso porque mi hermano Rabastán estaba cursando ese año, y era igual que todos los demás-¡SILENCIO!

Que Horace Slughorn perdiera la calma era el límite. Todos nos callamos.

-Quieran o no van a hacerlo. Es algo sencillo que deberán entregar en una semana. Solo deben sentarse en la biblioteca con el compañero que les asigne e investigar sobre el uso de las pociones mas comunes en la Magia Oscura. A continuación, les diré con quien harán el trabajo...

Comenzó a nombrarnos por orden alfabético.

-Lestrange Rodolphus...-levanté la cabeza del pequeño garabato que estaba haciendo en el pergamino-vas a trabajar con Bellatrix Black.

Bufé y mis amigos comenzaron a reírse. Al menos ella no era tan como los demás, o así se veía. Era popular por el hecho de pertenecer a ''La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black'', pero no socializaba con nadie. Siempre estaba sola, pero no se la veía triste por eso. Sabía que era una excelente alumna, que apoyaba los valores del sangrepura y que era muy buena hechizando a todo aquel que la molestaba. Por eso ya nadie se acercaba a tratar de hablar con ella. Además era un tanto extraña. Siempre con la mirada perdida, sumergida en pensamientos de ¿quién sabe que? Pero no había que quitar que no era fea. Tenía la cabeza llena de rulos oscuros, igual que sus ojos, con tez pálida y con un buen cuerpo. Pero, como dije antes, nadie se le acercaba. Tal vez algunos tipos babosearan por ella, pero su mirada amenazantes los frenaban.

-Buena suerte con Black-me dijo Lucius Malfoy, uno de mis mas cercanos compañeros, al salir de la clase-ruega porque no te hechice.

Aunque tenía que agradecer que me hubieran emparejado con una Slytherin y no con algún imbécil de otra casa.

-No le tengo miedo, Malfoy, es menor, no va a poder hacerme nada-dije.

El resto del día pasó, hasta que me dirigí a la biblioteca a buscarla. Me habían dicho que solía estar ahí. Fui por los pasillos llenos de libros sin señales de ella. Cada vez me acercaba mas a la Zona Restringida...y la el número de personas disminuía. Hasta que llegué a un punto donde no había nadie, por lo que decidí darme vuelta. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, del pasillo en el cual terminaba la zona que nos estaba permitida y empezaba el alambrado del Sector Prohibido salió una tenue luz, que reconocí como el hechizo _Lumos_. Corrí hacía allí y, sentada ,con la cabeza que parecía desparramada en un libro, se hallaba a quien tanto había buscado. Me acerqué a ella, que estaba de espaldas a mi.

-¿Bellatrix Black?-pregunté en voz baja. Dio un respingo con un pequeño grito, cerró el libro rápidamente y se volteó a mirarme con furia y desconfianza, empuñando su varita.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó, apuntándome. Yo hice lo mismo que ella, no iba a quedarme atrás-¿y qué quieres?

-Soy Rodolphus Lestrange y vine a buscarte porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la clase de Pociones-murmuré con enojo. Bellatrix bajó su varita y yo hice lo mismo-siento haberte asustado.

-No me asustaste, solo me...sorprendiste-respondió. Se volteó y yo miré hacía la mesa. El libro tenía un título relacionado a las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Cómo sacaste esto de ahí?-pregunté, señalando al alambrado.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Tu viniste a hablarme de un trabajo, no a meterte en las cosas que yo hago-me susurró amenazantemente. Seguí mirando la estructura de alambre hasta que descubrí que tenía un agujero que se escondía por la mesa por el que mi compañera hubiera pasado fácilmente. Ella notó que miraba ese punto, y que yo no le tenía miedo a su tono amenazante-no le digas a nadie, Lestrange. O te vas a arrepentir. Además, estaba cuando yo vine aquí en primer año, no me puedes culpar.

-De acuerdo, no voy a decir nada-murmuré ahogando una risa-solo no vuelvas a amenazarme con tu varita.

-Puedo golpearte.

-Voy a detenerte antes de que lo intentes-sonrió ante mi respuesta, de forma desafiante.

-Eres arrogante. Me fastidias y solo te conocí hace cinco minutos.

-Entonces vamos a hacer el trabajo así no tendrás que hablarme nunca mas en tu vida-le respondí son con una sonrisa sarcástica. Que equivocado que estaba.

**Bueno, este es el primer Belladolphus que subo : ) No es el primero que escribo (tengo como cincuenta documentos de Word sobre este ship en mi notebook) y sobre este fic en particular tengo armados ya, por completo, catorce capítulos que voy a subir de a poco.**

**Me costó escribir este capítulo porque no tenía idea sobre una excusa para unir a dos personajes que ni se hablan, y esto se me ocurrió, aunque se que es poco probable.**

**Dejen sus opiniones así se si debo modificar algo de los caps que ya tengo escritos.**

**Ah, y le puse ''FRIENDS'' porque se me ocurrió la idea viendo esa serie (es de mis favoritas) y porque no se me ocurría otro título :| **

**Muchos besos y gracias por leer :D**

**Sofi.**

**P.D.: Si tiene errores de coherencia textual, es porque lo escribí antes de irme a dormir, luego de volver de una fiesta que finalizó a las 6:00 a.m. , al igual que a los próximos dos capítulos.**


End file.
